


Dance Lesson

by SpenceRose



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, He has no coordination, Jedidiah can't dance, LITERALLY, M/M, Octavius gets dropped, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpenceRose/pseuds/SpenceRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedidiah didn't know how he got dragged into this. It certainly wasn't his fault that Octavius thought that he couldn't slow dance (which was true, If he were being honest). And it most certainly wasn't him to suggest Octavius giving him dance lessons. </p><p>But he sure as hell wasn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head. The writing isn't my beat but it is 1 am right now and I wanted to share this.

Jedidiah didn't know how he got dragged into this. It certainly wasn't his fault that Octavius thought that he couldn't slow dance (which was true, If he were being honest). And it most certainly wasn't him to suggest Octavius giving him dance lessons. 

But he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

Now he was on the bench in the middle of the diorama room. Octavius stood across from him, his armor to the side. Jedidiah smiled at the sight. He wished Octavius went without his armor more often.

"Jed, are you sure you want to do this?" Octavius asked, his arms crossed over his chest. "Remember when I taught you sword fighting?"

"What about it?" Jedidiah asked, putting his hands on his hips. 

"By the end, you had many injuries."

"So?"

"They were self inflicted."

Jedidiah huffed and crossed his arms. 

"It isn't like I can hurt myself dancing, Octy," he stated. 

"I'm not worried about you getting hurt," Octavius mumbled. Jedidiah bristled. 

"Octy, I ain't gonna hurt ya," he snapped. Octavius put his hands up and walked over to what looked like Larry's phone. Jedidiah raised his eyebrows. 

"I took the liberty of asking Larry to borrow this," Octavius said in answer to his questioning look. He looked at Jedidiah and smiled. "Shall we begin?"

Jedidiah suddenly felt very nervous. Sure, he had already been nervous but something about dancing with Octavius set his heart on fire. He took a deep breathe and nodded. 

Octavius played a slow song and walked towards Jedidiah. He guided one hand to his waist and took Jedidiah's other hand in his, his other placed on Jedidiah's shoulder. 

"Follow my lead," Octavius instructed. Jedidiah nodded and followed Octavius's movements across the bench. He didn't mean to, but Jedidiah did succeed in stepping on Octavius's feet several times from pure nervousness. Octavius would catch him in a glare each time. 

Finally, they into a rythym and Octavius smiled, proud of Jedidiah. Jedidiah decided he would end with a flourish. Surprising Octavius, he spun his partner and dipped him. Sadly, he didn't realize how fast they had been going and ended up dropped Octavius. He was mortified. 

"I'm so sorry, Octavius," He stated, blushing like crazy. He crouched next to him and helped him sit up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Octavius mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Jedidiah helped him to his feet and bit his lip nervously. "I don't think that was a very good idea."

"No, it wasn't," Jedidiah agreed. "But it could have been worse."

"Yes, it could have," Octavius nodded. He smiled at Jedidiah. "Do not worry about me. I have taken much worse than that."

Jedidiah nodded but still felt bad. He sighed and helped Octavius clean up. Octvaius didn't try to teach him again but Jedidiah asked a close freind from his diorama. Within a week, he was good enough that he decided to surprise Octavius. 

"Hey, Tavius," He called as he walked into the Roman diorama. Octvaius looked up from the papers he had been reading and smiled at Jedidiah. "I've been thinking. Do you think we can try again? I'm sure I'll be better this time."

"I don't see why not," He smiled. "As long as you don't drop me this time."

"You have my word, partner."

Within a few moments, they were set up and Jedidiah placed a hand on Octavius's waist and took his hand in the other. They began to move, perfectly in sync. 

"You have improved, my friend," Octvaius smiled. Jedidiah beamed and grinned as his finally came up. He spun Octvaiys again and dipped him, this time successfully holding him up. Octavius stared up at him, his mouth slightly open and a blush dusting his cheeks. Jedidiah gently brough him back up, their faces millimeters apart. 

"Well, partner? How did I do?" He smirked. Octavius smiled back and would have answered if Jedidiah didn't dip him again, this time connecting their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone! Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
